I believe in you
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Suite du oneshot "Illusion".


Ta main est chaude dans la sienne, mais il ne se réveille pas. Les médecins t'ont pourtant maintes fois assuré que sa vie était sauve, qu'il allait s'en tirer sans séquelles majeures et tu veux les croire sur parole. Mais ils ne savent rien. Certes, il a fait la guerre. Il a sûrement beaucoup plus souffert que toi, mais il s'agit de John Watson, ton seul et unique ami, et tu crois en lui.

Plusieurs personnes sont déjà venues lui rendre visite. Mrs Hudson la première, puis, Lestrade. Donovan et Anderson ne sont restés quelques secondes. Trop choqué par ton retour. Tant mieux, tu ne voulais pas les voir. Ensuite, Mycroft est arrivé et il a fallut l'arrivé de Molly pour que la joute verbale ne dégénère pas en quelque chose de plus grave. Elle est la seule personne que tu acceptes dans cette pièce blanche. Tu ne lui parles pas, tu l'ignores même, mais tu ne peux lui demander de partir après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. Alors vous restez assit chacun de chaque côté du lit et vous attendez son réveil. Toi plus n'importe qui d'autre. Harry est venu aussi. Et cette fois, il a fallut l'intervention des médecins pour l'empêcher de te passer à tabac, te prenant pour seul responsable de l'état de son frère. Et elle a sûrement raison.

Une semaine et trois jours se sont déjà écoulés et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce, ne mangeant que parce que l'on te force. Tu ne sors pas pour prendre l'air et pourtant chaque membre de ton entourage a usé de subterfuge, chantage, menace, proposition à foison pour te faire sortir de cette pièce. Mais tu ne cèdes pas une seconde. Cette main que tu tiens dans la tienne, tu ne veux la lâcher pour rien au monde. Tu l'as fait des mois auparavant. Oui, c'était pour mieux le protéger, mais John avait eu raison depuis le début la solitude ne protège pas. Tu grinces des dents alors que tu réalises que ce n'est que maintenant que tu avoues avoir eu tord. Pour un génie, tu es un fier crétin.

Et ce n'est pas le seul sujet sur lequel tu t'en veux. Tu n'aurais pas du le convaincre qu'il était fou. Tu aurais du lui dire que tu étais définitivement bien réel, que tu n'étais mort. Mais pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Lui dire oui. Lui dire non. Que dire à quelqu'un qui se croit fou alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Tu n'aurais pas du aller voir Mrs Hudson pour lui faire part de ton retour. Tu aurais du rester dans le salon à attendre le réveil de l'ancien soldat. Ainsi, il ne se serait pas rendu au Regent's Park, l'homme –que tu as retrouvé et tabassé jusqu'à manquer de le tuer- ne l'aurai pas poignardé et toi, tu ne serais pas sur ce siège inconfortable à tenir obstinément cette main, à fixer le visage pâle de ton meilleur ami. Remords. Culpabilité. Tu n'aimes pas ressentir cela, mais ce sont ces deux sentiments présents que tu ressens, à présent. Et tu sais qu'il ne pourra te pardonner. _Tu le sais._

- _Je vous ai apporté un café. Le même que vous preniez avant._

- _Merci Molly._

Beaucoup de choses ont changé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lumière qui traverse tes paupières te fait mal et tu tentes de gémir pauvrement dans l'espoir que quelqu'un fasse cesser cette douleur. Mais aucun son ne sort. Et puis, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait tout de suite comprit et tu te détends alors que la luminosité baisse. Tu ouvres doucement les yeux, tout est encore flou. Tu es comme du coton. Tu sens une main prendre la tienne. Elle est chaude. Sans que tu ne puisses te l'expliquer, tu ne veux pas qu'elle te lâche. Tes paupières papillonnent quelques instants et tu tournes la tête afin de voir qui est avec toi. Tu le reconnais. Il a partagé ta vie pendant une longue période. Il t'a sorti d'une vie morne et grise. Et il est mort. Tu sens sa main se resserrer sur la tienne alors qu'il prononce quelques paroles que tu ne comprends pas. Tes paupières se font lourdes et tu te rendors, la tête tournée vers lui, ta main resserrée dans la sienne.

Et cela se passe toujours comme cela. Tu te réveilles quelques instants, tu l'entends parler sans le comprendre et tu te rendors, ta tête tournée de son côté. Mais tu arrives à rester éveillé de plus en plus longtemps et tu commences à prendre conscience du lieu où tu te trouves, à te remémorer de certaines choses. La plupart te font froid dans le dos. Et puis, tu n'as plus eu besoin de ces maudits tuyaux pour t'aider à mieux respirer. Tant mieux, ils commençaient à te gêner. Tu remarques un peu plus qu'il est toujours là lorsque tu ouvres les yeux, que ta main est toujours emprisonnée de la sienne. Ta bouche est pâteuse. Et tu ouvres et fermes la bouche plusieurs fois d'affiler alors qu'aucun son ne sort. Et c'est comme s'il avait parfaitement comprit ce dont tu avais besoin. D'une main gauche, tu tiens le gobelet afin de le porter à ta bouche. Il t'aide et tu lui lances un regard de gratitude. Cela te fait du bien. Mais tes doutes t'assaillent. Il peut les lire dans ton regard. Tant mieux, car tu veux comprendre.

- _Je suis vivant._

Tu secoues ta tête de droite à gauche. Ce douloureux souvenir marquant la mort de ton ami est bien trop ancré en toi pour que l'on arrive à te convaincre du contraire. Il est mort. Le gobelet d'eau est posé rageusement sur la commode en bois immaculé. Tu commences à en avoir assez de cette absence de couleur. Tu le sens s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ta main et il la serre entre la sienne.

- _Regarde-moi, John._

A nouveau, tu refuses. Tu veux croire qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il ne sera plus là. Le contraire serait trop douloureux pour toi. Ou l'inverse. Tu ne sais plus. Tu es tiraillé. Le savoir avec toi est vital pour toi, mais le souvenir est là, réapparaissant en flash devant tes yeux.

- _J'ai joué le rôle de l'illusion parce que tu le voulais._

- _Non, tu es bien mort._

- _Ce que tu dis est stupide. Un mort ne ferait pas croire qu'il est le contraire._

- _Non, mais une illusion le peut._

Il ne répond pas. Et tu ne veux pas croiser son regard que tu devines orageux. Et tu pousses une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il te pince durement le bras. Tu tournes vivement la tête vers lui, prêt à lui lancer une invective, mais il ne t'en laisse pas le temps.

- _Mère m'a un jour expliqué que, pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve, il me suffisait de me pincer le bras._

Tu ne réponds rien, trop étonné par cette explication. Tu veux te lever, t'asseoir, et il t'aide silencieusement. Tu remarques que son regard est comme inquiet, mais tu ne lui en fais pas part. Tu préfères garder le silence, le détailler et réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire. Et ce n'est pas une chose aisée étant donné que tu as de la morphine dans le corps. Pourtant, tu ne peux que lui donner raison.

- _Pourtant, je t'ai vu sauté. J'ai senti que tu n'avais plus de pouls._

- _J'ai bien faillit mourir sans l'aide de Molly._

- _D-donc, tu savais que tu allais sauter._

- _Je n'ai prit que des précautions pour une hypothèse._

- _Et tu ne m'as rien dit._

- _J'aurais du._

Oui, il aurait du et quand tu regardes l'expression fiché sur son visage. Tu devines qu'il le pense réellement. C'est la meilleure excuse que tu puisses avoir pour le moment. Une boule se forme dans ta gorge. Mais tu es fatigué et tes yeux se ferment tout seul. Pourtant, tu ne veux pas dormir, mais une seconde main se pose sur celle déjà enserrée.

- _Je serais là à ton réveil. Je suis revenu._

Et tu t'endors. La boule dans ta gorge se dissout alors que la chaleur de cette main se répand doucement dans ton corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tu attends son réveil. Tu ne peux faire que cela à présent. Le médecin et les infirmières t'ont assuré qu'il pourra rentrer chez lui d'ici deux jours. La plaie s'est très bien refermée et il n'en restera qu'une fine cicatrice. Il a seulement besoin d'un repos complet. Cela ne te plaît pas vraiment. Tu voudrais qu'il rentre maintenant, que vous retourniez tous les deux chez vous. Qu'on lui retire toutes ces aiguilles plantées dans son corps, mais tu ne dis rien et préfères serrer les dents. Molly t'a doucement enjoint à te calmer, t'assurant qu'avec tout le temps que tu as passé à veiller sur lui, les deux jours seront vite partis. Tu l'écoutes. Tu sais qu'elle a raison. Alors tu te calmes et tu rassois, reprenant sa main dans la tienne. Lestrade est revenu. Il semble rassuré par les nouvelles que la médecin légiste lui fournit.

- _Il vous croit encore mort ?_

Tu ne fais qu'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Tu es persuadé que tu arriveras à le convaincre du contraire. _Tu crois en lui._

- _J'ai vu Mycroft…_

- _Je n'ai que faire de savoir que mon imbécile de frère m'attend à l'entrée de l'hôpital et souhaite me parler. Qu'il remette son énorme appendice nasal au sein du gouvernement et non dans notre vie._

La colère a parlé. Tu détournes le regard et continus de le regarder dormir. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Le silence s'est installé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vous sortez tous les deux du taxi et tu ne t'occupes pas du fait que c'est Sherlock qui paye le chauffeur. Preuve qu'il n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination. Il semble s'évertuer à te prouver qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Jamais mort. Mrs Hudson ouvre la porte alors que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de frapper cette dernière. Elle a du surveiller votre arrivé. Penses-tu. Apprendre par les médias que le seul et unique détective consultant est mort, te voir plonger dans un état catatonique pendant près de cinq mois, le voir revenir d'entre les morts et enfin, manquer de te perdre à ton tour. Tu t'en veux un peu de n'avoir de cesse d'inquiéter plus que de raison cette pauvre femme. _Tu n'es pas le seul responsable._

Elle te prend dans ses bras, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps et laisse éclater discrètement son soulagement. Sherlock y passe également. Tu le regardes. Il semble être un homme nouveau. Il est toujours le grand Sherlock Holmes qui est capable de déterminer si un homme est un avocat en regardant la monture de ses lunettes, ou si une femme est infidèle à son mari en étudiant l'état de sa bague de mariage. Mais il semble plus calme, plus posé. Comme s'il avait prit conscience de certaines choses. _Comme s'il avait changé._

Pas un mot entre vous deux n'est échangé alors que vous gravissez les escaliers. Tu t'affales dans ton fauteuil qui t'a supporté des jours durant sans broncher alors que le brun se dirige vers la cuisine. Tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce qu'il y fait. Tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude de ne plus te soucier des excentricités de ton ami. Ami… L'est-il encore maintenant. _Il t'a menti._ Il t'avait dit que c'était pour te protéger. _Il t'a trahi._ Non, c'est autre chose. Tu te sens trahi. Tu le vois revenir avec deux tasses et tu acceptes avec un remerciement cette attention que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux alors que tu essayes de faire bonne figure. Trop de miel, lait trop froid faisant tiédir un peu trop le thé. Tu ne dis rien et tu bois. C'est l'attention qui compte. _Il essaye de se faire pardonner._

Et cela te rappelle cette fois-la. « _Les chiens de Baskerville_ », comme tu te souviens l'avoir nommé sur ton blog. Tu t'étais senti blessé lorsqu'il avait dit avec son sérieux théâtralement dramatique qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Et il avait voulu se racheter en t'offrant un café trop sucré après que tu lui ais pardonné. Il pose bruyamment la tasse sur le rebord de la cheminée, désirant une nouvelle fois attester de sa présence, de son existence et tu ne t'en formalises pas. Mais tu tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Tu sais qu'il s'agit là de sujets sensibles, mais tu te le dois. _Il te le doit._

- _Tu-tu savais que je me trompais lorsque j'assurai que tu étais mort. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prouvé, comme tu t'échines à le faire maintenant, que c'est faux. Que…_

- _Que je suis vivant, John._

Il sait que tu as encore beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Il se réinstalle dans son propre fauteuil et garde le silence durant quelques secondes qui te semblent des minutes. _Il cherche ses mots._

- _Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, j'admets que ce fut une lourde erreur pour moi de ne pas t'avoir prouvé que je ne suis pas mort. Peut-être que j'espérais que tu comprennes par toi-même que j'étais vraiment revenu._

- _Revenu d'entre les morts._

- _… A quel sens te fis-tu le plus, John ?_

- _Je ne comprends pas ce que…_

- _Fait-moi confiance, John._

Fait-moi confiance. Il y a une éternité de cela, il avait dit « _me fais-tu confiance, John ?_ ». Tu avais dit « _oui_ » sans hésiter. Tu l'avais toujours fait. Aveuglément. Tout a changé. Une boule se forme dans ta gorge et tu as du mal à avaler ta salive. Tu secoues ta tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse. Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes cordes vocales pour le moment. Tu ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Tu ne vois pas son visage qui se teinte de tristesse. Tu ne veux pas le voir. Sherlock Holmes n'est pas triste. _Il ne l'a jamais été._

- _Dit-le-moi quand même._

- _Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

- _Je veux te prouv… montrer quelque chose._

- _Prouver ou montrer ?_ Fais-tu, méfiant.

- _Les deux, en réalité._

Tu plisses les yeux et l'étudies. Il te laisse faire, gardant le silence. Attendant ta réponse. Ton esprit hurle de partir te réfugier dans ta chambre, loin de lui. Son regard te dit calmement que c'est sans risque pour toi, que celui qui risque le plus d'en pâtir, c'est lui. Le discret tremblement de ses doigts croisés te supplie. Tu cèdes. _Encore._

- _L'odorat._

- _Tu veux dire que, parmi tes cinq sens, c'est sur l'odorat que tu y apportes le plus de crédit ?_

- _C'est exactement ça. Ne me fait pas cette tête-là._

- _Quelle tête ?_

- _Celle qui m'explique que ce que je dis te semble idiot._

- _Ce n'est pas idiot. Je ne comprends juste pas._

Tu souffles. Tu es trop fatigué pour t'expliquer. Mais tu le fais, priant pour qu'il te laisse aller te reposer juste après.

- _En tant que médecin, je me sers de la vue, de l'ouïe, du toucher pour diagnostiquer des maladies à mes patients. Mais un fou peut être persuadé de voir, d'entendre ou de toucher des choses qui n'existent pas en réalité. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de cas durant la guerre._

- _Auprès des soldats atteints de Stress Post-traumatique_, présume-t-il.

- _C'est cela. On ne se remet pas tous des combats. Le goût, j'y apporte peu de crédit car il est trop divergent à mon sens._

- _L'odorat aussi._

- _J'ai senti les effluves de la guerre, de la poudre, du sable, de la mort, du sang. Puis, cela été l'odeur de l'essence, du parfums des femmes, des cadavres que tu laissais dans le frigo ou dans le micro-onde. Non, Sherlock. Je me fis plus à mon odorat. Je ne peux pas plus te l'expliquer. C'est comme ça._

Tu en as assez. Tu veux retrouver la sécurité de ta chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu te lèves et souhaite une bonne nuit à ton colocataire alors que tu quittes la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongé dans ton lit que tu te permets de pousser un long soupir. Tu es perdu. Tu ne comprends plus. Toute cette histoire te travaille et tu sens que tu vas passer une mauvaise nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps a passé. Deux mois exactement et tu crois de moins en moins à ma non-existence. A vrai dire, nous n'en faisons plus attention. J'ai déjà, par plusieurs fois, tenter d'aborder le sujet mais tu l'évites autant que tu le peux, au point d'en être devenu, une seule et unique fois, hystérique. Je n'ai plus recommencé. Lestrade vient de temps en temps nous voir, essentiellement pour voir comment nous nous portons. Quelques fois, il me fait part d'une affaire épineuse et il m'envoi toutes les données nécessaires pour l'aider à l'élucider. C'est plus dur que d'être sur le terrain, mais je ne veux plus te laisser seul. Tu ne sembles pas en avoir prit conscience. Nous tentons tant bien quel mal de vivre comme si mon absence n'avait jamais été, mais cela se révèle très dur. Et tes moments de doute ne sont pas rares, mais je suis toujours là et tu t'en remets petit à petit. Il te faut du temps. _Il nous faut du temps._

- _Sh-Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Je n'ai pas tenu. Encore. Chaque jour, c'est le même rituel et tu en es à chaque fois étonné. Certes, ce n'est pas une chose que je faisais habituellement auparavant, mais je mets un point d'honneur à le faire au moins une fois par jour depuis que je l'ai apprit de la bouche de Mrs Hudson. Cela m'a retourné l'esprit et m'a d'autant plus convaincu de te persuader que je suis bel et bien vivant. Que je ne partirais jamais plus. « _Il vous regarde comme si vous étiez son monde._ » Et cela est bien vrai, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je le remarque alors qu'elle le savait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Tu ne débats pas pour t'écarter de moi et cela me rassure toujours. Je te tiens dans mes bras alors que les tiens restent toujours le long de ton corps. Etrangement, alors que cette position, ce rituel, devrait m'ennuyer, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai remarqué que cela ne me gêne pas autant que cela lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Même pas du tout. Je profite même de ce petit moment pour ne plus penser à rien. Étrangement, j'y arrive dans ces moments-là. Mais je dois toujours te répondre. _Tu as besoin de réponses._

- _Je suis revenu, John._

- _Je-je le sais, ça._

- _Mais tu n'en es pas convaincu._

- _Tu sais bien que…_

- _Sssh… Fit-toi à ton odorat._

Je ne sais pas si cette rengaine te fait du bien. Moi, même si je ne veux l'arrêter pour rien au monde, elle me met au supplice. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient. Nous finissons par nous séparer et nous nous asseyons chacun sur notre fauteuil. Tu as prit un air grave que je ne te connais pas. Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, mais je garde le silence. J'ai bien remarqué que tu m'as écouté et que tu t'es enivré de mon odeur à plusieurs goulées d'air. _Comme à chaque fois._

- _Sherlock, il faut que nous parlions._

Ca, par contre, c'est plutôt inhabituel. Mais je garde ma bouche close, prêt à t'écouter. Tu le sais, tu le vois. _Je ne t'ignore plus._

- _C-c'est bon, j'ai comprit._

- _Comprit quoi, John ?_

- _Tu es vivant. Tu-tu es revenu. C'est bon._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu._

- _A vrai dire, tu t'échines tellement à me prouver que tu es bien réel que j'ai bien comprit que c'était le cas._

- _Mais tu n'es pas totalement convaincu, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tu ne réponds pas. A vrai dire, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me répondre pour que je puisse comprendre. J'ai déjà trouvé le bémol. _Tu as peur que je parte._ Tu penses que je vais à nouveau courir dans les rues de Londres à la recherche d'un criminel à arrêter. C'est vrai. Cela me manque, mais je ne le ferais pas. _Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas._ Je préfère ne pas te faire part de mon point de vue. La dernière fois, tu as faillit partir chez ta sœur et aucun de nous deux n'aurait su quand tu serais revenu. Mais tu m'avais donné une bonne droite dans le visage et cela t'avait fait du bien, semblait-il. Mon nez s'en souvient encore. Et tu t'étais réfugié dans ta chambre alors que je te préparais du thé.

- _Mais ce n'est plus la peine de faire…_

- _Notre rituel_, finis-je.

- _Rituel ?_

- _C'est comme ça que je l'ai nommé. Un problème ?_

- _N-non._

- _Alors pourquoi veux-tu l'arrêter ?_

Je te force à parler. Tu as toujours eu le don de me surprendre et je veux aussi que tu ne me caches rien. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, comme tu as besoin de savoir que je suis bien là. Mais tu réponds sur un sujet auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu.

- _Parce que j'ai bien comprit que tu venais dans ma chambre le soir. Ce n'est plus la peine, Sherlock_, fais-tu, le rouge aux joues.

- _Depuis quand le sais-tu ?_ Demandé-je, sans masquer ma surprise.

- _Une semaine environ._

- _Et je viens tous les soirs._

- _C'est pour cela que ce n'est plus la peine pour toi de venir. C'est bon, je sais que tu es vivant._

- _Tu m'as pourtant laissé faire pendant une semaine. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, en réalité._

Oui, c'est vrai. Pendant deux mois, je venais te rendre visite la nuit. Au début, je n'étais venu que pour me remémorer tes traits et pour t'étudier à ton insu. Puis, j'ai remarqué que tu faisais très souvent des cauchemars et j'avais découvert que le simple fait de poser ma main sur ton front calmait tes songes meurtris. Mais il arrivait que les cauchemars reviennent et j'avais prit la décision de rester toute la nuit à tes côtés. Bien sûr, je prenais bien soin de ne venir que lorsque tu dormais et de partir avant ton réveil. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches cela. Il m'arrivait moi-même parfois de m'endormir, mais cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Et jamais je n'aurais songé que je me ferais prendre. Tu es bien plus doué que je ne le pensais.

- _Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance._

- _Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

- _Parce que ce tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, de toute façon._

- _Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- _Que tu arrêtes ce jeu stupide pour commencer_, t'agaces-tu.

- _Je ne joue à aucun jeu pourtant._

- _Ce serait bien la première fois._

Je n'insiste pas. J'ai bien compris que cela est inutile et qu'il est préférable pour nous deux que tu comprennes par toi-même. Tout argument sera ignoré. J'en ai fait les frais. A présent, je préfère te convaincre du contraire de manière plus silencieuse. Jusqu'ici, cela a fait ses preuves. Je t'entends soupirer et je te fixe.

- _Un problème ?_

- _Oui._

Je me tends légèrement. Ta voix est sèche et je ne sais pas quoi à m'attendre de ta part. J'attends silencieusement tes explications. Je ne me cache pas derrière une position nonchalante, j'ai comprit que cela ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas envers toi. Tu préfères la franchise alors depuis, je joue carte sur table. Cela ne me plaît pas, mais je fais avec.

- _Tu ne faisais pas ça avant._

- _C'était avant, John._

- _… Je ne te reconnais plus_, souffles-tu.

- _J'ai changé_, je réponds sur le même ton.

- _En bien ou en mal ?_

Je ne réponds pas. Que puis-je y répondre. Seul toi à la réponse. Tu le sais, tu le devines à mon regard. Je préfère me lever, m'emparer de mon violon et te jouer un morceau. Il n'est pas triste. Il n'est pas joyeux. Il est calme et cela nous apaise tous les deux. A la fin de la partition jouée à ma sauce, je te regarde et je suis satisfait de voir que tes traits sont plus détendus. Je pose mon instrument sur ce qui est devenu ton bureau et va m'affaler dans le canapé. Je ferme les yeux et je t'entends te lever. Tu vas sûrement te diriger vers l'extérieur pour te « _ressourcer_ » ou te réfugier dans ta chambre bien que tu ais comprit que je sais crocheter les serrures.

J'ouvre un œil. Non, tu n'es parti nulle part. Tu es debout, face à moi et tu as les bras croisés, le regard sévère. Tu sembles avoir prit une décision et je te regarde fixement. Bouche close. Je t'écoute.

- _Tu vas recommencer les enquêtes ?_

- _Voudrais-tu que je recommence ?_

- _Répond-moi franchement, Sherlock !_

- _… J'espérais les reprendre avec toi._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elles deviennent insipides lorsque tu n'es pas là. J'arrive bien à penser que si tu es présent. Pendant ces cinq mois, j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser et…_

- _Et… ?_

- _Et pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas quitté l'appartement alors que Lestrade me présentait des affaires toutes plus croustillante les unes que les autres ?_

- _… Parce que tu voulais que je me persuade que tu es bel et bien vivant._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que c'est le cas, Sherlock !_

Et tu t'immobilises sur place et je suis content que mon plan ait marché. _Tu réalises enfin._ Tu es enfin convaincu. Tu me crois. Tu as les yeux écarquillés et tu es comme déconnecté. Ton disque dur qui te sert de cerveau à l'air de surchauffer. Pas facile de récupérer un dossier en cours de suppression, mais pas impossible. Je viens de te le prouver. Et c'est à mon tour de m'étonner face à ta réaction. Tu pleures. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Je me redresse et me lève alors que je pose mes mains sur tes épaules. Pas de rejet. C'est un bon début. Je fais exactement comme il y a deux mois, quand je suis revenu. Je te prends dans mes bras alors que tu t'accroches à moi. J'avoue que c'est gênant, mais pas déplaisant.

Cinq mois. Ce temps peut paraître court. Ce temps peut paraître long. Pour nous, il a duré une éternité. Il nous a changés. En bien ou en mal. Qu'en savons-nous. Je n'étais qu'un gamin immature. Je suppose que je me suis un peu calmé. Enfin, je le crois. Je sais que je prends plus le temps de t'écouter qu'autrefois. Te voir, inerte, à l'hôpital m'a été suffisant. Je pense avoir senti les prémices de ta douleur lors de ma fausse mort. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour. _Je m'en veux tellement._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela te fait toujours cet effet étrange quand il te prend dans ses bras. Jamais il ne faisait cela auparavant. Il a changé. _Tu ne le reconnais plus._ Tu veux te persuader que c'est en bien, qu'il ne jouera plus les suicidaires solitaires. Cela fait trois jours que tu as enfin comprit et réalisé qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Le doute s'est évaporé. Il n'est plus. Sherlock est vivant. Et pourtant, chaque jour son rituel n'a de cesse de se répéter. Il t'enlace et tu ne fais rien. Tu sais que, si tu bouges, ce sera pour t'accrocher à lui et tu supposes que le seul fait de te prendre dans ses bras doit le rebuter. Alors tu n'agis pas, tu obéis à sa demande et hume son odeur. Odeur masculine. Son odeur à lui. Indescriptible.

Ce soir, vous avez décidez d'inviter Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et Molly à dîner. Ton idée. Il n'a même pas grimacé pour marquer son mécontentement. Il n'y a aucun désaccord de sa part et tu te rends compte que cet évènement que tu veux exorciser l'a assagi, tout comme il t'a rendu plus intransigeant. Tu ne te laisses plus faire, tu le contredis. Tu n'hésites même plus à lui crier dessus quand il dépasse les bornes. Et lui, il apprend à reconnaître ses fautes au lieu d'agir comme un enfant boudeur. Vous vous ré apprivoisez. Mais vous préférez laisser faire le temps.

Les trois invités arrivent en même temps et tu es de bonne humeur. Tu as enfin eu le temps d'apprendre à ton colocataire à faire du thé. Il s'était légèrement vexé, mais avait écouté et apprit tes gestes et les démarches de bonne grâce. _Il fait des efforts._ Apéritifs. Tout se passe bien. Le brun reste courtois et poli. Cela étonne tout le monde, mais personne n'en fait part. Il n'a de cesse à passer son bras autour des épaules de votre logeuse et donne quelques petites astuces à Lestrade pour mieux coincer un meurtrier en fuite ou pour trouver des indices parfois trop discrets pour que de simples policiers puissent les trouver. Il se montre même très aimable avec la médecin légiste.

- _Sherlock, pendant ces cinq mois, où avez-vous bien pu vous planquer ?_

La bombe est lâchée et tu aurais bien aimé t'en passer. Le silence se fait dans le salon alors que ledit Sherlock se place à tes côtés. Il ne te touche pas, mais cela te suffit. Sa promiscuité te calme et tu te permets de siroter ton verre d'alcool pour te redonner une contenance. Tu avais légèrement pâli.

- _J'étais souvent avec les sans-papiers et m'étais mêlé à eux. Quelques fois aussi, je venais à la morgue pour avoir de vos nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Molly._

Par « _quelques fois_ », tu comprends tous les jours. Tu lui jettes un coup d'œil et tu remarques son regard désolé. _Il te demande pardon._ Tu lui fais une vague accolade. Tu lui as pardonné. Et tu vois son sourire grandir et manger tout son visage. Et c'est Mrs Hudson qui, d'humeur joyeuse, décide qu'il est plus que temps que vous passiez à table. Soirée parfaite. La bombe n'a pas éclaté. Elle a été oubliée. Le temps a payé. Les blessures ont cicatrisé. Et vous êtes tous les cinq devant le poste de télévision a regardé un film supposé être humoristique. Le reniflement du détective te fait comprendre qu'il a des doutes, mais qu'il n'en dira rien et tu t'en amuses. Le DI et votre logeuse ont privilégié les fauteuils. Molly, toi et lui avez prit le canapé. Tu es plus proche de lui que tu ne devrais l'être, mais personne n'en dit rien. Tout le monde a comprit. Lui en premier.

Tu remarques d'ailleurs que son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres. Tu baisses le regard. Sa main est proche de la tienne. Ce serait tellement simple. Trop peut-être. Mais tu préfères ne pas agir et continuer de regarder Galaxy Quest. Mais lui, il agit sans aucune hésitation et vous faites comme si de rien n'était. Il s'est emparé de ta main. La sienne est chaude, et vos doigts s'entremêlent. Silence. Accord tacite. Et tu prends la parole, le sourire fiché sur tes lèvres.

- _Lestrade. Faites-nous savoir si vous coincez dans une affaire de meurtre._

La main chaude de Sherlock se resserre. _Tu crois en lui._


End file.
